


Demony naszej pracy

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No po prostu ciężkie jest życie nauczyciela ok, Power Couple, Smuga pracujący w zoo AU, Teaching, Wilmowski pracujący w szkole, Wilmuga, no i każdego kto je z nim dzieli też
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Według pomysłu LadyLustfulCzyli człowiekiem się bywa, a nauczycielem jest się raz na całe życie. Raz belfer, zawsze belfer.No i człowiek raz tresujący zwierzęta, zawsze będzie z nimi sympatyzował, koniec tematu.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLustful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/gifts).



_Czy on naprawdę chciał tak wiele, czy to było za dużo, wymagać od tych dzieciaków, żeby choć śladowo myślały czasami?!_  
_Czy nikt tutaj do czorta nie miał krzty zdrowego rozsądku?!_  
_Nie? On jeden, tak?!_  
_No by to wszystko..._  
_\- Krzysiek, ręce precz od pieca!!_

Nawet nie usłyszał stłumionego syku pełnego wyrzutu, ani głuchego przegłosu upadku.  
Smuga siadł na ziemi, bardzo powoli pokręcił głową. Dotarło do niego otoczenie, przyswoił fakt, czemu w środku nocy zmienił położenie w drastyczny sposób.   
Westchnął ciężko.   
Jak on cholera nienawidził czasami tej drugiej pracy Wilmowskiego...

Jaki Krzysiek? Jaki piec?   
Skąd piec w środku dżungli na Nowej Gwinei?! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dopóki ogarnianie tego, jak Smuga uwielbiał zwierzęta, kończyło się na okazjonalnym, łagodnym powtarzaniu: " _Zostaw pieska. Nie. Nie będziemy tam szli. Zostaw. Nie. Proszę, idziemy dalej"_ Wilmowski nawet jakoś się tym nie przejmował.

Przejął się jednak, gdy ujrzał groźną minę Smugi w zoo. Okay. Czyli ta szkolna wycieczka mogła byś złym pomysłem.

\- Złaź z tego płotu - syknął Smuga na dzieciaka, który wyspinał się na barierkę, by niemal przechylić się nad wybiegiem.

\- Bo co?

\- Bo lwy już dzisiaj jadły.

Dzieciak zrobił się siny. Od razu zeskoczył z płotu.

\- Janie... błagam... - Wilmowski upomniał go wzrokiem. 

\- Straszył je.

\- Janie, naprawdę, czy mógłbyś...

\- Nie mógłbym. 


End file.
